Ice Cream
by darkgirl3
Summary: Caroline plans on surprising Tyler with ice cream, Redi Whip and chocolate syrup with brownies. There is just one thing, Mason already warned him since Jenna did the same thing to him days earlier. Jenna and Mason have their own fun as well. Chapter one and two are Tyler and Caroline (Forwood) Chapter three and four are Jenna and Mason (Jenson)
1. Caroline and Tyler 1

**Title: Ice Cream**

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Caroline Tyler, Mason and Jenna**

**Summary: Caroline plans on surprising Tyler with ice cream, Redi Whip and chocolate syrup with brownies. There is just one thing, Mason already warned him since Jenna did the same thing to him days earlier. **

**Status: In Progress**

**AN: I don't own anything belongs to the creators of the show and books. Mason and Jenna are both alive. There is no KLAUS he doesn't exist in this story plot in any way, shape, or form. Hope you enjoy reviews feed my muse. **

**AN2: Chapter one and two are Tyler and Caroline (Forwood) Chapter three and four are Jenna and Mason (Jenson)**

**Chapter 1**

Caroline was looking at all the ice cream that the store had. She didn't know which kind she wanted since they were out of her favorite. It was hot outside and she knew Tyler was going to be hot later. He was out with Mason right now riding dirt bikes and doing other stuff. Some of it was probably related to the full moon since it was in a few days.

He was coming over to watch movies and she was hoping that they would make out again. She had it all planned out, she was going to make him the bowl to her ice cream. She had gotten the idea from Jenna days ago. Jenna had done the same thing to Mason and he'd enjoyed it apparently.

Jenna hadn't given her the details of what she had done, but she had given her pointers. Caroline couldn't wait to see Tyler's face when he was covered in ice cream. He had tortured her with ice the weekend before. She would pay him back for that in spades she thought.

She got her second favorite ice cream before getting some Redi Whip and chocolate syrup. She had gotten strawberries earlier at the farmer's market and she was going to dip them into the Chocolate and Redi Whip.

She was already getting wet just thinking about having him as her desert. She was going to need a nice long bath before he got there. She would just have to wait on getting her own itch scratched. She didn't want to cum until Tyler was with her and the reason behind the release.

Caroline checked out once she had a few more things and headed home. She didn't want the ice cream melting on her since it was hot outside. She was just glad that vampires didn't sweat because she would have been cooking by now. It was almost a hundred already and it was only noon.

**B TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

She pulled into her driveway going inside the house glad that her mom was at work today. The ice cream went into the freezer, the other stuff in the fridge. She needed to make some brownies before Tyler got there to go with the ice cream.

She loved to cook and bake. She knew that Tyler would eat anything she made him too. He mostly loved the brownies and other deserts she made. Sometimes she would cook dinner for him along with Jenna, Mason, and the twins. Elena and Jeremy would end up there as well; it was pretty much like a family dinner night.

She went upstairs after putting brownies in the oven picking out a nice outfit that showed off her cleavage. She left the bra and panties in her drawer though not wanting to have too many clothes on. It would make it easier for her to get undressed. She put on a mini skirt that was just right length that when she sat down she would give him nice show. Everything was going to work out just fine.

Caroline had remembered what Jenna told her. Give him nice show before ice cream and then drop some on yourself. She had to make sure that it looked like an accident though. If things worked out right then she would get exactly what she wanted. Tyler would get a nice chill to cool him off since full moon was in three nights.

**B TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Tyler didn't bother ringing the doorbell; he knew that Caroline would have the door unlocked. He had text her when he left his house so she would know he was coming. He had been out that morning with Mason riding the dirt bikes. It was nice having him around to talk to about stuff.

Caroline had been there during his first full moon too. She had refused to leave even after he had about bit her. Jenna had been with her because she was there for Mason. He was glad that Mason and Jenna were together. When Elena and Jeremy's parents died they had moved back to Mystic Falls with their two kids.

Tyler went to the kitchen finding Caroline pulling brownies out of the oven. She was bent over in doing this and he couldn't help but spank her slightly. "Tyler Lockwood," Caroline said standing up with brownies. She turned around glaring at him before she giggles not able to fake mad at him. "I'll get you back later," she was defiantly going to get him back.

"Smells good," he wasn't just talking about the brownies either. He could smell her arousal already and he had just got there. Mason had told him what Jenna had done and the second Caroline said ice cream he put two and two together. Caroline was planning on doing the same thing to him. He wasn't going to mind one bit because he would get her too.

It would also cool his body down some because right now he felt like he was on fire. Riding dirt bikes had been fun, but it had been hot too. He couldn't believe that it was a hundred and ten outside.

They had decided to put the bikes up at noon when it got to a hundred. Jenna had met them with a picnic basket and pitcher of tea. Tyler turned it down deciding to shower and head over to Caroline's a little earlier. He would already be there and he was craving ice cream.

Caroline kissed him, "Bad boy, that nose yours getting you in trouble," but she loved it. She let him take a bite out of a brownie before she did the same. "You go and sit; I'll bring the ice cream,"

Tyler grinned taking the brownie from her hand, "Don't forget to forget the bowl," he said leaving the kitchen. He didn't have to look at her to know she was in shock at the fact he knew. He went up to her bedroom kicking his shoes off and tossing his shirt on the floor. He unzipped his shorts letting them fall lying back on the bed. He had purposely left his boxers off after he'd taken a shower. He was eating the brownie, sitting on the bed, waiting for Caroline.

**B TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Caroline walked into her bedroom stopping in her tracks. She wasn't expecting to find Tyler on her bed completely naked, but he was. "What do you think you're doing?" she asked setting the tray down on her night stand.

She was starting to think that he knew what she was up to. He had been with Mason all morning and she knew they talked about their women. Jenna had told her all about the conversations she had heard when Tyler was over there.

"I'm just laying here, now get the clothes off before you get on this bed," he said patting the bed. He was giving her a mischievous smile waiting to see what she was going to do. She could say no, but he knew she couldn't pass up a chance to have some fun. Plus, she had planned this out before he had even showed up.

Caroline looked at him before she pulled her shirt over her head slowly. She tossed it at his head before unzipping the skirt. She let it fall to the floor stepping out of it before getting on the bed. She picked up the ice cream sitting so she was facing Tyler. "I should have known Mason would tell you what I had planned," she said dipping her spoon into the ice cream.

Tyler put his spoon into the ice cream sticking it into his mouth laughing. She really should have known that he would find out before it happened. He picked one of the other brownies up off the plate she had brought. "What can I say; guys have to stick together,"

"Stick together my ass," Caroline said throwing ice cream on him with her spoon giggling. She decided she would lick it off of him first instead of making it look like an accident on herself.

**B TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Tyler looked down at the ice cream that landed on his chest. It was already melting since his body temperature was hotter than most. Caroline watched the ice cream slide down his body. She licked her lips as it moved over his stomach. His abs was nice and toned and the ice cream slide off of them.

She moved closer turning her spoon so that more ice cream got on Tyler. She didn't let it get far this time. She was licking it the second it fell onto his neck. Tyler let out a moan as she licked her tongue over his pulse. She nipped and sucked knowing that he would have a hickey there later.

Tyler took hold of the ice cream container in one hand and wrapped his other arm around her. He easily moved so that she was lying on the bed and he dropped a spoonful of ice cream on her breast. "My turn," he grinned covering her breast with his mouth over the ice cream.

Caroline whimpered as the ice cream fell from the spoon and again as he started sucking. "Tyler," she ran her hand over the back of his neck holding him to her. He swirled his tongue around her nipple making sure it was clean. He sat up taking a bite from the brownie that was still lying on the bed. "Don't stop now," she was panting after the pleasure he had just given her.

"Can't give it all at once," Tyler said shaking the Redi Whip can before taking the top off. It landed on the floor somewhere, but he didn't care. They were going to use the entire can right here and now. There wouldn't be any need to put the top back on. He sprayed some into his mouth before leaning over kissing her.

Caroline wrapped her arms around him kissing him back. Their tongues were battling to see who would have control. Tyler moved his hands over her body twisting her nipple on one breast and then the other as they kissed. Caroline whimpered letting him win as he sucked her tongue into his mouth. She swallowed the Redi Whip after he pulled away smiling at him.

**TBC**


	2. Caroline and Tyler 2

**Title: Ice Cream**

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Caroline, Tyler, Mason, and Jenna**

**Summary: Caroline plans on surprising Tyler with ice cream, Redi Whip and chocolate syrup with brownies. There is just one thing, Mason already warned him since Jenna did the same thing to him days earlier.**

**Status: In Progress**

**AN: I don't own anything belongs to the creators of the show and books. Mason and Jenna are both alive. There is no KLAUS he doesn't exist in this story plot in any way, shape, or form. Hope you enjoy reviews feed my muse.**

**AN2: Chapter one and two are Tyler and Caroline (Forwood) Chapter three and four are Jenna and Mason (Jenson)****  
**

**B TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

**Chapter 2**

Caroline flipped him over picking up the ice cream that he had sat on the floor. She scooped a spoonful out before eating it. She moaned before dumping a second on his stomach before spraying him with the Redi Whip.

She ran her tongue along the edge of the ice cream stopping it from running down his side. She smeared the Redi Whip over his torso with her fingers as she darted her tongue into his belly button. She licked it clean before sucking and nipping along his abs getting the rest the ice cream.

Tyler moaned watching her as she started cleaning the Redi Whip away too. "Care," his head went back as she bit down. Caroline moved up to his chest licking between his nipples, but she avoided them. She wasn't going to give him what he really wanted just yet. He had denied her and she wasn't about to give him a reward now.

She poured more ice cream on him before opening the chocolate syrup. She poured it from one nipple to the other over the ice cream. "Now this is a snack," Caroline said kissing him before she started cleaning the treat she had made of his chest. She licked from bottom to top between his nipples cleaning away all the ice cream again. She then started working on the chocolate syrup.

Tyler bit down on his inner jaw as Caroline bit into the spot above his left nipple drawing a little blood out. She licked it away mixing it with the syrup sucking at his nipple before doing the same to his right one. She was glad she'd put her hair up because it would be a mess by now otherwise.

**B TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Caroline picked the ice cream back up eating more before giving him a spoonful. She smiled swallowing her own mouthful. She couldn't believe that she had forgotten the strawberries, but she could eat those later. She looked down at Tyler before picking up the chocolate syrup pouring it over his cock. She put a spoon of ice cream in her mouth before taking him in as well.

Tyler arched up with the warmth of the chocolate syrup and ice cream plus, her mouth. He was going to cum before she finished if she kept this up. He hadn't even gotten to have more fun his self yet. Caroline licked his slit over and over cleaning any syrup or ice cream that was left there. She took him all the way into her mouth sucking as hard as she could. The fact she didn't need air to breathe helped as she swallowed around him.

Tyler gripped the sheet as she licked under his cock moving back up. He moaned as she ran her hand over his balls massaging them. She always knew how to get him going and he was already on the edge. Caroline nipped at the head of his cock before taking it into her mouth again. She started humming taking him farther into her mouth.

**B TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Caroline pulled away before eating more ice cream. Tyler growled moving quickly flipping her on her back before kissing her. The ice cream fell off the bed, but by some miracle it landed right side up. Tyler kissed her growling as he did it which made his chest vibrate against her breasts.

Her nipples ached as they rubbed against his. She flipped him back over using her vamp speed kissing him just as wildly, her hands moving over his body. Tyler pulled away needing air, but he flipped her back over. He took hold of the chocolate syrup and poured it over both of her breasts.

Caroline cried out as he sucked her right breast into his mouth, biting down. She was his mate, so if he bit her, it wouldn't hurt her at all. It was a good thing since they both liked to bite the other. She held him to her as he pulled at her nipple. He pulled back picking the ice cream up pouring it along her body. He sat it down again before cleaning every inch of her from breast to belly button.

She watched as he licked away the ice cream that covered her. She gasped as he nipped just above her belly button. It was one of her ticklish spots and he was making her squirm as he continued torturing her there. "Tyler, please," she begged wanting him to be inside of her already.

**B TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Caroline was panting even though she didn't need air. Tyler sat up taking the spoon and eating more ice cream. He fed Caroline some of it as well with more of the brownies. They hadn't let the other cum yet, but they would soon.

Tyler tossed the empty ice cream container into her trash can before shaking the Redi Whip can spraying some into their mouths again. He mixed it with chocolate syrup before popping the last of a third brownie into their mouths. "You really know how to bake," he chewed it up watching her.

Caroline smiled at him swallowing the rest of her brownie. "Thank you, now do me," she ran her hand down his chest, raking her nails over his abs.

Tyler moved so that he was covering her body with his just above hers. He kissed her slowly using his arms to prop up on. "Gladly," he said before thrusting inside of her slowly.

Caroline wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. She kissed him back as they rocked together. He was buried inside of her completely. She was still tight after all the times they'd had sex. It was over a hundred times in the last eight months.

He loved her with all of his heart and the ring on her left hand proved that to the entire world. She loved him just as much and the ring she wore every single day on her ring finger showed that to everyone. Nobody was going to tear them apart because true love couldn't be destroyed.

**B TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

It didn't take long for the two of them to get to the point of pure bliss. Caroline raked her nails down his back as he picked up the pace. Tyler groaned burying his head into her neck as he thrust at full speed. Caroline cried out her legs falling as she met him with every thrust.

They both came shouting the other's name before biting into each other's neck. Caroline whimpered collapsing moments later licking the blood from her mouth. Tyler looked down at her kissing her as his eyes shifted back to their normal color. He loved the way it felt when she drank from him. It could get him off just from her doing that and a few times it had.

Caroline kissed him back before flipping them over. She let out a squeal because she flipped the wrong way. They crashed to the floor with Tyler on the bottom. They burst out laughing deciding to stay where they were. The bruise would never form from the boot he had landed on, thankfully. He threw it to the other side of the room before they snuggled up together.

Tyler rubbed circles on her back as they fell asleep. Caroline listened to his heart beat closing her eyes. The feel of the patterns he was drawing lured her to sleep finally after amazing sex. He held her close still joined with her thinking he was glad he had listened to Mason. This afternoon had been awesome.

**TBC**


	3. Jenna and Mason 1

**Title: Ice Cream**

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Caroline Tyler, Mason and Jenna**

**Summary: Caroline plans on surprising Tyler with ice cream, Redi Whip and chocolate syrup with brownies. There is just one thing, Mason already warned him since Jenna did the same thing to him days earlier.**

**Status: In Progress**

**AN: I don't own anything belongs to the creators of the show and books. Mason and Jenna are both alive. There is no KLAUS he doesn't exist in this story plot in any way, shape, or form. Hope you enjoy reviews feed my muse. This is the third chapter but the events came before chapter 1 and 2. I just stuck it after for a reason. **

**AN2: Chapter one and two are Tyler and Caroline (Forwood) Chapter three and four are Jenna and Mason (Jenson)****  
**

**Chapter 3**

Mason tossed his keys on the counter walking into the house he shared with Jenna, Elena, Jeremy, and their twin seven year olds, Lily and J.T. They had been married since they were seventeen years old. They had run off the summer before senior year and came back married. It had been a year of secrets and not slipping up on the fact they were married. It wasn't always easy, but it had been fun.

He wouldn't trade his life or family for anything, even the days he could swear the world hated them. Taking care of Miranda and Greyson's kids wasn't hard; he loved them just like his kids. It had been over a year now since their death. He had baby sat for Miranda and Greyson as a teenager.

Jenna was a great mom since she already had practice with their kids. She always joked that he was a bad dad since he didn't care about the drinking. However, he had been the bad parent right beside Jenna when Jeremy wouldn't stop cutting school and was drinking all the time. There was a limit to having fun and just wanting to be wasted just so you couldn't feel anything.

Tonight however, Jenna and he were having a night in while Tyler and Caroline watched their kids. He couldn't help but think that history was repeating itself with his nephew and niece in-law. Jenna and he had been there the day that Tyler and Caroline got married over the summer.

Neither Carol nor Liz knew their kids were married let alone that Caroline was somehow pregnant. They were keeping it a secret because they didn't want anybody hurting the baby. Jenna, Tyler, and his self were the only ones that knew. They hadn't even told Elena or Jeremy about the baby so far.

**B MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ/B**

Jenna was sitting on the couch with a pint of ice cream watching something on TV. The remote was somewhere else and she didn't want to hunt for it. She had heard Mason come in, but she was going to let him find her. She was so glad that Tyler and Caroline were watching the twins. Elena and Jeremy were out with friends as well, so the house was theirs. It was very rare for this to happen so she was enjoying it.

Mason sat down next to Jenna wrapping his arm around her giving her a kiss. He had missed her all day, but Carol had asked him to get something two towns over. It was some kind of historical thing. He wanted no part of the Founder's Council or the town's history.

He was happy just having Jenna, their twins, and her niece and nephew to take care of. He had enough to deal with being a werewolf and making sure that nobody found out about Tyler or his self. Thankfully neither Carol nor Liz knew their secret. Liz did know about Caroline, but that had been an accident.

Jenna kissed him back before giving him a spoonful of ice cream, "Good?" she asked running her hand over his leg while eating another spoon of ice cream too.

"Yes, but I like it more on you," Mason said giving her a smile before kissing her again mixing the ice cream in their mouths.

Jenna moaned as his hand moved over her stomach and up her sides. She had taken her clothes off putting on a bikini top and bottom that if you pulled the strings they would easily fall off. She had done it because nobody else was home. His hands moving over her body felt nice and warm. She could never get enough of the way it felt or how she didn't need covers in the winter months. He was enough to keep her warm on all the cold nights.

"Play your cards right," she said taking her feet off the coffee table and straddling his lap. "And you might get what you want." She sat the ice cream beside him putting her hair up in a pony tail before picking it back up.

She gave him another spoonful licking the little that fell out of his mouth. She ran her tongue from his chin down to his neck before kissing him there. She dumped ice cream on his neck sucking it up before it could melt. She licked and nipped the rest of it away as she ran her hand under his shirt. "This has to go," she said looking at him before moving back some.

Mason peeled his shirt off tossing it behind the couch watching her eat more of the ice cream. He loved when she wanted to play with food. The Redi Whip hadn't survived their last game. They had used the entire can before the night was over, but hadn't replaced it yet.

His hands moved up her sides before untying the strings on her bikini top taking the ice cream from her hand letting it fall. "You don't need this," he said helping his self to a spoonful of ice cream. He licked his lips swallowing the ice cream down looking at her breasts. They fit his mouth perfectly.

Jenna smiled as he tossed the top behind the couch as well. Last time they had done this down here it had been Damon that found her bra. Damon was still giving them hell over it too. "Best not lose that, less you want to hear about it for months," she laughed before squealing.

**B MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ/B**

Mason dumped a spoon of ice cream on her breast. He quickly licked it off before too much could slide down. He nipped and sucked at her nipple pulling it into his mouth as he cleaned the ice cream up. He licked the trail that was sliding down her torso as well. Jenna moaned as he sucked the underside of her breast, worrying the skin there, until he was sure she'd have a reminder.

She had planned on getting him with the ice cream not the other way around, but she loved this. They had been doing things like this since they were teenagers. He had once drunk whiskey off of her body in his dad's office just to piss him off.

His dad had never found out what the white stains on his desk had been. She still thought about to this day and couldn't believe that her father in-law did his work on the desk she'd left cum on. It got her wet just thinking about that to this day.

"This is coming off too," Mason said untying the sting on her bikini bottoms before discarding them as well. The second he had her bottoms off he thrusted his fingers into her.

**B MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ/B**

"FUCK," Jenna shouted not expecting him to do that, he would always surprise her, and it never got dull being with him. She kissed him moving against his fingers while he thrusted them into her. She was already wet from what he had been doing with the ice cream. She gasped as he picked up the pace with his fingers adding a third.

She braced herself against his shoulders riding his fingers like she would his cock. Her head went back whimpering as he started sucking her other breast clean off the ice cream. Mason growled against her breast adding even more pleasure to what he was doing. Jenna cried out cumming clamping down on his fingers as she coated them with her juices.

Her body was shaking from the release, but he was already working on a second orgasm for her. Mason pinched and twisted her right nipple as he pulled her left into his mouth. He bit down gently not wanting to hurt her as he worried it with his tongue. His fingers moved along her clit nice and slow in between bursts of fast strokes.

"Mason, oh god," she bucked against his hand as the next orgasm hit her like a tidal wave. Between the sucking, twisting and stroking she couldn't hold back her climax.

Mason smirked watching as she went over pulling his fingers from her clit and sticking them into her mouth. "Suck," he said and she did. She sucked them like she would his cock. She cleaned them of her juices before getting off of his lap.

It took a moment to steady herself from the after affects of her orgasms. Mason held her hips for her until she could move without falling. He wondered what she had planned next, but she left the living room and him on the couch. "Jen?"

** MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ**

**TBC**


	4. Jenna and Mason 2

**Title: Ice Cream**

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Caroline Tyler, Mason and Jenna**

**Summary: Caroline plans on surprising Tyler with ice cream, Redi Whip and chocolate syrup with brownies. There is just one thing, Mason already warned him since Jenna did the same thing to him days earlier.**

**Status: Complete**

**AN: I don't own anything belongs to the creators of the show and books. Mason and Jenna are both alive. There is no KLAUS he doesn't exist in this story plot in anyway, shape, or form. Hope you enjoy reviews feed my muse. **

**AN2: Chapter one and two are Tyler and Caroline (Forwood) Chapter three and four are Jenna and Mason (Jenson)**

**Chapter 4**

Jenna took a sip from the bottle of whiskey she had left on the counter earlier before getting the chocolate syrup and strawberries from the freezer. She figured they were nice and cool by now. She had gotten them an hour before he had gotten home and wanted to get them icy cold for what she was planning. He walked up behind her, his shorts and boxers now gone too.

Mason wrapped his arms around her from behind kissing the back of her neck, "You left me all alone," he whispered against her ear before nipping at her ear lobe. "I had to lose something, you made me hard and just left," he ran his hands over her hips before moving one back up her stomach. The other hand rested against her sex, his finger dipping inside.

Jenna quickly moved away, "Oh no you don't, it's my turn to have fun," she knew that he would take over if she wasn't careful. She picked up the container of strawberries handing him the syrup. She didn't say anything to him about her plan; she just walked out of the kitchen grabbing the bottle of whiskey as well.

Mason smirked getting the ice cream as well, before going after his wife. He had no idea what she was up to, but he couldn't wait to find out. Jenna was a great planner and when it came to this, she was amazing.

**B MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ**

Jenna sat down on their bed before going to get a couple of towels. She didn't want to get the bed wet when the whiskey got on the sheets. When she got the towels on the bed she tossed the pillows, except one, in the closet. She took the stuff that Mason was holding setting them on the nightstand before going back to him. She kissed him wrapping her arms around him until they needed air and then she pushed him back so he fell on the bed.

She didn't have to be a werewolf to knock him down, the object of surprise always worked. She took the chocolate syrup covering his stomach with it before she started licking it away. Mason moaned as she nipped and sucked just below his belly button where he was ticklish. She knew every spot that would make him squirm and she always used it against him. Jenna took one of the strawberries running it along the last bit of syrup before she let him bite into it.

She took the bottle of syrup again squirting it along his cock before running another strawberry over it. This time she ate the strawberry before sucking the syrup off the head of his cock. She ran her tongue up and down his shaft and along his balls cleaning the syrup that was left there. Mason moaned running his fingers through her hair that had mostly fallen down. He pulled the scrunchy loose tossing it away as her hair covered both sides of his legs.

Jenna hummed taking him into her mouth then moving back up. She was going to make him her midnight snack. She picked the ice cream up before dumping a spoonful over his leg. She did the same to the other one before she started cleaning one at a time. She sucked the skin where his leg and torso joined making sure no ice cream was left. She moved to the other leg doing the same moaning as she swallowed the ice cream.

She moved onto the bed sitting beside his head taking the bottle of whiskey and drinking from it. He kissed her sides before sitting up next to her claiming her lips with his. She kissed him back letting some of the whiskey go into his mouth before swallowing hers. He pulled away needing air as he swallowed the whiskey down. He took the bottle turning it up and drinking a good amount. It took a lot to get him drunk since the heat of his body burned it out so quickly, but he'd have a buzz later.

**B MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ/B**

Mason kissed her again reaching for the Chocolate syrup moving back again. "You know I haven't gotten any of this," he had a mischievous grin and squeezed the bottle slightly squirting it all over her chest and stomach. Jenna squealed out at how cold it was before he gently pushed her back onto the bed.

Mason squeezed the bottle again pouring some onto her southern lips as well. He took a strawberry sliding it against her lips getting the syrup that fell between there. He bit into the strawberry letting out a moan. He tasted her juices along with the chocolate it was a wonderful taste.

Jenna moaned as he cleaned away the chocolate syrup. His tongue licked slowly along her body dipping into her belly button to get the syrup there. He took another strawberry and ran it along the underside of her breast getting the chocolate there. He let her have that strawberry though watching her eating it before he sucked the rest from her nipples. He moved back down her body pouring another hefty amount on her sex.

She moaned bucking against his lips as he ate her out. She cried out as he sucked chocolate, that had spilled into her, away from her clit. He sucked and worried her clit with his tongue before letting it go. Her body was shaking, but she hadn't cum yet because he let go before she could. "Not yet," he grinned drinking from the bottle of whiskey before kissing her.

Jenna tasted the whiskey in his mouth sucking at his tongue as they kissed. His hand moved up her side cupping her breast while his thumb moved over her nipple. He kissed down her jaw to her neck before pulling back.

He picked the ice cream that was melted now and poured some into her mouth before pouring the rest onto her stomach. It settled near her belly button and he swirled his tongue around it sucking the ice cream into his mouth making her whimper. He poured some of the whiskey into her belly button too, before drinking it out.

"Fuck me," she pleaded wanting to feel him inside of her.

"Your wish," he said kissing and nipping at the valley between her breasts, "Is my command," he lined up to enter her claiming her mouth as he entered her in one swift motion.

**B MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ MJ/B**

Jenna wrapped her arms around his neck as he moved in and out in quick thrusts. She kissed him as his hand moved up and down her side. She brought her legs up, bending them at her knees, making herself more open for him. Mason kissed her back hitting all the right spots in her body. He knew what she wanted right now and it wasn't slow. He growled as she clawed at his back with one hand and pulled at his hair with her other.

Jenna cried out as he hit against the neck of her womb. She arched up cumming as she clamped down on him. Mason moaned his mouth latching onto her neck sucking and nipping. He thrusted once more before he came with her; he filled her body with his self.

He had never followed rules in his life, but he had claimed her as his. He didn't need anybody trying to take her. Jenna moaned as he stilled inside of her rolling them over so she was on top. "We need nights like this more often," she grinned up at him.

"Yes, maybe we get that third child with more alone time," he said back rubbing her back before cupping her bottom. That morning they had gotten some alone time in the shower before he had left. However, Elena had ended up interrupting before they got to finish. "We're going to have to get another house, and it is going to have a bathroom in our room," he said kissing her cheek.

"Agreed," Jenna said smiling, "We have to make sure it has enough rooms for more kids too," she added kissing his chest as her hands roamed over his sides. She wanted to have more kids and she knew that Mason wouldn't object. He loved kids and it showed in the way he had helped her with Elena and Jeremy. It had showed when she got pregnant and he hadn't freaked out years ago.

Mason smiled closing his eyes, "Sounds good to me,"

Jenna snuggled closer loving the feel of being as close as they were and feeling him inside of her. She decided that she was going to have to tell Caroline how to get Tyler. If Mason and Tyler could talk all about them, then she was going to start doing the same with Caroline.

** The End**


End file.
